


What a Good Master

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Deaton and his pets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Branding, Cages, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Marking, Conditioning, Dark Alan Deaton, Derogatory Language, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Face Slapping, Fear, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Imprinting, Knifeplay, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magical Bond, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, S&M, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Sounding, Spitroasting, Submission, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter comes for his omega, but Deaton is prepared.





	1. Peter's fall

**Author's Note:**

> Here is more in this 'verse. Continues to be dark and kinky and twisted and proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> For day #11 for kinktober 2018
> 
> 11\. Object Insertion | **Sounding** | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring

First thing Deaton does after he leaves Scott in one of the bigger dog cages in the kennel is gather all the wolfsbane he has.

It doesn‘t take too long to pick out the three different versions he wants, the one that confuddles the wolves, makes them susceptible to manipulation, and then the one that makes them weak, able to hurt, bruise and be in pain and lastly, the one to knock them out cold, without lasting damages.

Of course, he also grabs a gun with fast-acting wolfsbane bullets, because it pays off to be prepared for anything.

Hopefully though, he won’t need them.

He smiles as he walks past the kennel door and hears the painful whimpers of Scott, knowing the boy is squeezing his own balls, in an even rhythm, just like he’d been ordered to do.

He get out a magic book he has in his office as well, because there is something in there about feral werewolves, and some of it had been intriguing but unlikely to ever happen, so he doesn’t remember it all.

Fortunately, he finds the passage he’d been thinking about.

_Feral Alpha werewolves are unable to create normal werewolves with their bite. The person they bite because an omega, unbound to pack, and only because bound to the Alpha if it fucks them, claiming them with scent, come and magic. This is most often what happens as the omega will become feral as the bite takes, lust dumbing them down until all they want is cock, pain and pleasure melting into one and they are just a mess of want. _

_After, the Alpha either is less harmful to his surroundings, because he is busy fucking the omega, as it will obey their every command and stay with them, desperate for more, more cum, more pain, or pleasure. _

_So far, all cases of an observed feral Alpha/omega pair, seem to not need sustenance anymore, but will continue to rut together until taken out, or they age and die. _

_However, if the Alpha is obstructed from getting to the omega and another is the first one to cum inside it, the Alpha loses all claim to the omega, as the omega will imprint onto the first cock that fucks it. The Alpha is now challenged and knows it must act quickly if it intends to gain the upper hand again. _

_He can never claim the omega, so his only hope is to kill the usurper and the omega both, as to claim his dominant standing again, or he must admit defeat and submit and surrender to the usurper, giving away his Alpha title and most powers, leaving him essentially a werewolf pet for the usurper to do as he deems fit. _

_Does not seem to turn the usurper into a full werewolf, only gains the power of Alpha command and some of the instinctual magic they possess. _

It is a glorious idea, to maybe gain a werewolf pet and a virtual sex toy all in the same day and he goes to set his trap for the Alpha.

He collects slick, drool, sweat and that runny little liquid that seems to be Scott’s cum into the boys’ shirt and sets it in front of the garage door he has in the back, where he receives the more infectious patients. Into the puddle on the shirt, he mixes the wolfsbane meant to knock a werewolf out and then he waits. He has a camera on the wall there, so he can watch the shirt and he’s not disappointed when an hour or so later, he see a big black figure come and crouch down where the shirt is. It quickly falls to the side, clearly unconscious and Deaton makes quick work of opening the garage and with some pulley’s installed in the garage, drags the werewolf into the middle of the space, before closing the door again. He decides to inject the Alpha with the other two kinds of wolfsbane, and then starts tying him up in chains, wrists, ankles, all connected to anchor points around the garage. They should hold now that the Alpha is weakened and if all goes as planned, the werewolf will be nothing but a pet by the time the wolfsbane would run out of its system.

After he makes sure of everything, he takes in the picture in front of him. It’s only then that he realizes: he knows this man. It’s Peter Hale, only Hale that had escaped the horrible fire almost a decade ago. He hadn’t even known that Peter had woken up from his coma.

Oh, this was good. Because, after all, Deaton knew exactly how to bring guilt and history to torture Peter when he got him to regain some of his wits and whereabouts. This would be even more fun than he thought.

He also looks down, at the cock nestled, curled and soft, and vulnerable against the curls of Peter’s pubic hair.

He was struck with a moment of genius. What better way to dominate a sex crazed man, than to claim not only his prize, but his cock?

With that thought, Deaton went to his car, where he had quite the collection of toys, as he often played at the more lax BDSM clubs in the cities near Beacon Hills, and he liked to have his own equipment.

In there, he found his sounding kit, and took that, as well as a pair of clover clamps and a cock cage with quite a big sound.

Last minute, he decided to grab his smaller play bag as well, because well, Scott could use some accessories too, couldn’t he?

Luckily, Peter is still out when he comes back, and Deaton can start having his fun. He starts by getting Peter hard, which isn’t too hard, his body in no condition to fight the steady manipulations of Deaton’s fingers, and soon enough, Deaton pulls out the smallest sound and lubes it up.

He pushes it in without any true delicacy and smiles cruelly as Peter shudders. He clinically keeps on until he’s got it all the way down, where he twists it and tugs it to the sides, as if to slowly expand the room around it and then he drags it out, only to do the same to the next size. He’s up to the one 3 sizes from the one in the cage when he decides to go get Scott now.

He goes to get the boy, who’s eyes are completely glazed by now, tears all over his face, as he kneels in the cage, still squeezing his balls.

“Oh, what a good bitch, doing exactly as Master told you.” Deaton praises as he opens the cage and roughly drags the boy out and to his feet. The boy can barely stand and his hand is still at his balls and Deaton lets him squeeze one last time before he says, right to his ear, “Now stop.” And then boy almost goes lax in his arms.

“We’re going to see you’re Alpha now, bitch, the one that would’ve owned you if I hadn’t claimed you. We’re going to make him submit to Master too, aren’t we?”

Scott is struggling to stay standing now, his head clearly cloudy with pain and confusion, but Deaton doesn’t relent and when not answered, he slaps the boys face, and bites out harshly, “Reply to your Master, bitch.”

“Yes Master, make Alpha submit to you, yes Master.” Scott cries out, lip bruising slightly and fresh tears running down his face.

Deaton is satisfied for now and tugs the boy after him, out into the garage. There he pulls out his cock and thrusts into Scott’s wet and willing asshole again. The boy yowls under him, as Deaton bends him over by the hips, and slits his fingers to grip right at the bruises he left earlier.

Words start punching out of Scott with every thrust, “Why, so good, Master, please, give me more come, I shouldn’t?” And Deaton delights in the confused but desperate words.

With one hand, and without really slowing down his thrusts, he fishes out a different pair of clamps from his play bag. These are beginner ones, just for some pain on sensitive areas and he quickly and without warning sets them on Scott’s nipples.

It’s the scream of pain and surprise that wakes Peter and Deaton keeps his eyes on the Alpha, as he rouses and finds that he can’t tug out of the chains. He’s holding Scott’s back down, so that he can see Peter best, and he almost comes as he sees the exact point of time where Peter notices that he’s got a sound in his cock. A sound that he most definitely feels the heavy weight of, as Deaton had gotten up 8 or 9 sizes while Peter was unconscious, but also can’t take out himself, chained as he is.

“Hello Peter. When I woke up this morning, I didn’t think I’d both fuck your omega and your cock, but here we are, huh?” Deaton mocks, knowing that it will also make the wolf aware of the challenge to his status.

Peter growls hotly, straining against the chains but he slumps slightly as he clearly scents the room, and finds that the omega he bit is not claimed by a human, even if he is slightly magic.

“I don’t know how much you know, but since I claimed your omega, you had two options, kill me and him, or submit. But, since you are clearly in now position to attack, and since I have already shown that I dominate you, in every way, I think you should just surrender your powers now, don’t you think and then we can get to the fun stuff.”

Peter shakes again, although this time there seems to be little purpose else than let out his rage at the situation.

“See, Scott here, my bitch, now calls me Master and I think that if I gain a werewolf pet, you should call me Master too. So, I will take that as your surrender to me, and as you call me that, your powers will be transferred to me.”

Peter shakes his head and glares at Deaton, but Deaton remembers Peter as a boy, as a beta, and he’s not worried this will be a tough fight. Mostly, Peter is all show, but lacks the strength to actually dominate, and his born status in his pack insures that no matter what power runs through his veins, he is still submissive at heart.

“Bitch, tell Peter how much you love my cock up your ass. Tell Peter what I’ve done to you so far.”

Scott scrunches up his face at that order, but as before on the table, his brain takes over, and follows the command, no matter his lack of focus, as he is still grunting and moaning on Deaton’s cock.

“Peter, Master’s cock is the best thing I’ve ever had. He’s reshaped me, so only he feels right and all I want is more of his cum, and to do as Master says. I think he had his whole fist up my ass before, but it was okay, because I was so hungry, I just wanted to be full. And that felt full, for a little bit, but all I really wanted was his cock. Do you want his cock too, Peter?”

Scott is looking at the werewolf with glazed unfocused eyes, but Peter seems hypnotized and Deaton wonders if he can still feel somewhat a connection to the boy, even if the boy is his now.

“Master hurts my nipples too, like now, with these, I don’t know what these are, but they hurt, and I don’t know why, or why I’m so sensitive, but it makes everything so much more intense and somehow his cock just feels better in my ass.”

“Tell Peter what you have instead of more holes to fuck.” Deaton suggests to the boy, loving how the explicit descriptions running off Scott’s tongue. As a reward, he fucks into him faster, nearing his completion now, pulling roughly and often on the chain between the nipple clamps.

“Master was so kind to let me know that a bitch shouldn’t really have a cocklet and balls, but more holes, but he said that since I had them instead, I should hurt them and he’s also helped me. Now my balls are so sore and I can feel his thrusts not only in my ass, but with the slap of his much bigger balls to my bruised ones. I’m so lucky Master has helped me like this.”

Peter can now not help himself from looking down at the boys’ lower half and Deaton kindly helps him see the red sack, by pulling Scott up, so that he’s back to chest with him and spreads his legs for him. It puts Scott on display for Peter and as Peter’s cock clearly twitches at the sight, Deaton comes in the boy, before throwing him dismissively to the floor, off to the side, and going right up to Peter, grabbing that cock, squeezing it roughly around the sound and hisses, “You’ll never have him, like I do Peter. Now you’ve seen what a good Master I am to your former omega, now let me be yours.”

Peter only tries glaring at him again, but it doesn’t fully work, as his pupils are drawn as he tries to silently deal with the pain and panic of Deaton holding his cock like that.

“You know, I’ve fucked your cock with different sounds while you were unconscious, I’ve claimed you already. You saying so is really just a really just a formality. I’ll just continue my play until you admit it and then I’ll give you a break, while we close up here and move, what do you say?” Deaton says, voice sugar-sweet, teasing and mocking Peter with the offer.

He grabs the clover clamps and then picks at Peter’s nipples with his fingers, plucking them until they stand out, and Peter involuntarily pants slightly, as it clearly arouses him and then Deaton suddenly bites down on one at the same time as he clamps the other with a clover clamp.

The Alpha howls, and shakes in his chains, and then writhes again as Deaton twists the chain, which in turn tightens the clover clamp even more. The response is nothing less when he fastens the other side.

“You think I could tug them off afterwards, or would I take off your nipples too, if I did that?” Deaton asks and gloats in the panic shivers that rake the wolf’s body.

“Just say the words, submit to your rightful Master and we can be on our way, Pet.” Deaton says, trying out the nickname and to his surprise, Peter’s cock, which had been softening slightly, with the pain and the frustration, now goes hard again. So Peter actually does like being put down.

“Yeah, that’s it. You just want to be a mindless pet, not having to think so much, don’t you? I’m certain we could find a spell to lift you of some of that intelligence as well, so you don’t have to worry so much. You can just be a mindless pet, almost like Scott here, what do you think Peter. I mean, I’ve already picked out a cage for your cock, so you don’t have to worry about where to put it, now that you won’t ever be good for fucking your omega. Such a bad, useless Alpha.” Deaton sing-songs into Peter’s ear, while he plucks slightly at the chain and then pushes Peter’s stuffed cock this way and that, with just one pointed finger.

“Couldn’t save your family, barely able to save yourself, couldn’t manage to claim your own omega before I did, just give it up already Pet. You’ve proven yourself to be good for nothing, let me show you how you can be useful, show you what you are good for. Your only place, only place you belong.”

Peter’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s shaking non-stop now and when Deaton walks his hands down to grasp his ball sack, first just grabbing it possessively, then slowly his grip grows tighter and tighter, Peter lets out a sob, before desperately spluttering out, “Please, Deaton, Master, please, just take me. Just show me where I belong. I want to belong somewhere.”

Deaton is not ashamed of the fact that he comes. This day has been such a power trip and he’s going to have to move now, but that’s alright, he has some money saved up and soon, he can have Peter sign everything the Hale’s ever own over to him. Maybe they should even go live in one of the Hale properties out of California, just to rub Peter’s face in it some more.

“I accept your surrender, Alpha Hale and claim you as my pet, as I receive your Alpha powers.” Deaton says, making sure magic gets the memo and in a moment he feels the power thrumming under his skin, without obnoxiously pushing him to some instincts or the other. He can now feel his connection to Peter and Scott and can run his fingers over the strings of bonds connecting them and he realizes he’ll be able to manipulate them easily with some practice. Now, though, he just bites down on Peter’s neck, the final sign that he owns him now, and feels Peter slump, completely given up. He slowly takes off the clover clamps, as promised and then lets Peter down from the chains. He points for him to kneel in front of him, and smears Peter’s face in the mess of come left by his outburst earlier and then instructs the ‘wolf to lick as much of it up as he can. He can feel the bond settle a bit as Peter gets a taste of his cum and knows that if he fucks it into the former Alpha as well, he’ll have a devoted pet on his hands.

Problem just is, he’s not sure he wants that yet. Breaking Peter would be so much fun.

Thinking just along that line, he pushes Peter away without warning, making him fall backwards and end up on his elbows and ass on the floor, vulnerable to anything Deaton could do. He’s happy to enjoy the opportunity and pushes his foot up to Peter’s balls, making the ‘wolf cover in fear before him, but still spread out.

“I won’t hurt you, now, but I did want to come back to that cage I talked about. I think it would do you nicely, not to have the option to fuck anything, for a while. Of course, the cage will also mean I will control if you cum, or pee for that matter.”

He picks up the cage and brings it to Peter’s line of sight, and takes a moment to savor the look of terror on Peter’s face.

“Yeah, it is quite the beast, isn’t it. Now, beg me to put it on you.” Deaton instructs, excited to see what will happen.

Peter swallows, then opens his mouth, only to swallow nervously again and Deaton is beyond turned on to see the former Alpha, the man that was a strong werewolf just an hour ago, crumble at the sight of his cage. It seems though that he’s really given up fighting for the night, because eventually, after a nudge or two to his balls, he finally manages to beg, “Please, Master, will you lock up my cock, so I can’t fuck anything? You should only fuck the omega, as our Master and you should lock away the part of me that is now useless.”

It’s a sign of how many times Deaton has cum tonight that he doesn’t cum at that declaration. Peter’s voice sounds broken, like he is in over his head and Deaton delights in the words he used to describe himself, especially the ones that hadn’t been prompted to him before.

He opens the cage and grabs Peter’s cock roughly, pulling out the sound there, quick and carelessly and Peter whimpers and clearly struggles to hold still but something in him seems to have gotten that it’s important that he submit to his Masters’ treatment.

He stuffs Peter’s cock and balls into the cage, careful not to pinch anything, but otherwise not caring how he handles the package. When he’s sealed it, he takes the sound that comes with it, and teasingly brings it up to Peter’s face, giving him ample time to consider how thick it is, and where it is going, before instructing him to slick it up with his own saliva.

As Deaton fucks it roughly every which direction in Peter’s mouth, once hitting the back of his throat, making him gag, he considers that he could spell it locked, so that only he can remove the sound.

After a bit of having fun poking around Peter’s mouth, he withdraws the sound and brings it down to Peter’s cock slit, which is the only thing not enclosed by the cage. He puts it slowly in at first, making Peter think he’s finally going gentle, but then as he’s worked the first inch in, he just lets go and lets gravity pull it quickly the rest of the way. When it’s in, he twists it, which locks it and lets his magic take care of the rest.

“Now, thank Master,” Deaton orders, as he gets up from his crouch.

Peter is visibly shaken, clearly in some pain and scared of what will happen. He still stutters out, “Thank you, Master, for locking me up.”

“Oh, no, Peter, silly ‘wolf. I’ve only locked your cock up, this time. But don’t worry, I’ll get you a cage to lie in soon enough.” Deaton says, petting Peter’s cheek harshly and smirking as he feels him shiver and cover underneath his palm. His eyes bulge in fear, and realization as he seems to come to terms with the fact that he knows nothing of what Deaton will do to him, now that he’s just a pet.

“Now, come with me.”


	2. Scared little pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton handles some logistic planning, while still thouroughly enjoying his new pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for kinktober 2018 day #26 prompt: 
> 
> 26\. Lactation | Roleplay |** Smiles/Laughter** | **Toys**

Alan leads Peter to his car, where he has a dog cage in the back seat, which he makes Peter get into.

“See, I told you I’d get you in a cage soon enough. A pet has to be locked up safe during transit, right?” He says, tone mockingly cheery, and pats Peter’s head, before locking the cage, throwing a magic seal on it too, just in case Peter gets any ideas.

Then he goes inside to pick up all the toys, and some books and stuff and carries it over to his trunk, glancing at Peter, who is cowering in his cage, like he’s scared of touching too much of it, or maybe it’s just uncomfortable, even with the plastic bottom.

Alan knows he can’t leave town immediately, or else people will connect Scott’s disappearance with him. He moves Scott’s bike off to the woods, and crashes it into a tree, even going as far as leaving a few sprays of blood from Scott, that he’d collected from the boy as he still lay unconscious on the garage floor. That fuck had taken a lot out of him. 

He calls the McCall house, leaving a message on the answering machine, that he’d had enough of waiting, had Scott gotten sick and forgotten to ring his boss? And, don’t worry about coming in for the rest of the week, Alan had to leave town for a family matter and didn’t know when he’d be back.

It’d be best if he could prove that he hadn’t been near the boy lately.

The story was going to be, he’d gotten a call from his sister, that’d she’d been hurt, and he’d gone to be with her. Then, in a few days, ‘he’d come back’, and say he planned to move to his sister to help her, as she needed constant care. He’d leave as soon as movers could get his stuff out of the house and then he’d be off.

Of course, in order to move, he’s going to have to get a couple of things done, which he can do while he’s supposed to be out of town.

Lastly, he drags the boy to his feet, knees him in the balls, which luckily wakes him and after the first scream, Alan just orders him to be quiet, which shuts up every sound, and then he leads him out to the car by the chain of his nipple clamps.

Peter seems to have relaxed a bit, left in the car alone so long, but he tenses up all again as Alan pushes Scott into the passenger seat in the front, before rounding the car and finally getting in himself. Alan casually plays with the chain of Scott’s nipple clamps the entire way home, sometimes surprising the boy and sneaking down to his balls to pinch them, before going up to continue. He delights in the way the boy twitches and thrashes in his seat, although never moving away, but there is no sound, except Peter panting in the cage in the backseat, clearly affected by the scent of their combined arousal and maybe even the blatant display of power.

They get home soon enough though and Alan again leads Scott into the house, by his clamps. The boy is now shaking, which just tugs more on the clamps, a vicious cycle he’s unable to stop. When they stop by Alan’s playroom and Alan finally looks at him properly, he’s unsurprised, but happy to see tears all over the boy’s face.

Since the bitch is bound to him, he won’t have to coddle him, so he just rips the clamps off with one harsh pull as he leans in to sneer into Scott’s ear, “Little bitch, you should be happy I’m giving you pain. You love pain. You need everything I give you. Desperate for it, aren’t you, just like you’re desperate for my cock.” And gloats as the words sink in, twist in Scott’s brain and his face makes a complicated grimace, as he seems to be literally turning his frown upside down, before he ends up with a glazed look again and a dopey smile.

“Of course, Master, just a desperate bitch, need everything you give me.”

“Good bitch, now, Master needs to take care of Pet, and you’ll be going in here to practice.”

Alan doesn’t clarify any further, and just moves the boy to where he wants, before pushing his face down onto a dildo sticking from the floor. While the boy tries to get deep throating it under control, gagging and spluttering, Alan makes quick work of fastening some restraints to his head, locking him to the floor so all the motion range he has is to retreat back until he only has the tip of the dildo in his mouth, and then he can obviously go right down to deep throat it.

“Train your deepthroating skills, bitch, I’ll fuck one of your holes when I get back.”

With that, he leaves Scott to the closed playroom, and goes out to the car to see Peter. As he gathers up some of the books he’d left in the back seat, next to the cage, he really considers Peter and sees that he’s so unsure, and clearly working himself up from being left alone so much. He’s probably touch-starved, Alan realizes excitedly, seeing as he’s been struggling to heal alone for like a decade. This just makes it that much easier to break Peter. He wants the ‘wolf broken and begging and desperate by the time he fucks him.

So, instead of interacting any with Peter, he just ignores him, in a way he wouldn’t even a dog in the cage, more like Peter isn’t even there. He just grabs his books and takes them inside his office, and then proceeds to empty his car of toys as well. It wouldn’t do to have to leave the house while he’s training and trying out his new pets.

It’s not until the car is completely empty of everything that he considers taking Peter out, but then deems it premature and goes to type up a will for Peter, declaring that he’s leaving everything he owns to Alan Deaton. He then calls the Hale lawyer, who he’d worked with a lot back in the day, as the Hale pack’s emissary and tells him he found Peter, in bad shape, and now Peter is insisting to get his will in order, since nobody of the original beneficiaries is alive still.

The lawyer is used to all sorts of problems from the Hale pack, and weird requests, so he agrees to come to Alan’s house the next morning, and that he’ll makes sure it’s all taken care of.

It’s only after that call that Alan goes out to the car, which he’d left with a door open, deliberately, so that the light is on, distracting Peter from just getting rest, while at the same time assuring that the car got steadily colder during the wait.

Peter having lost most of his werewolf powers, now has a harder time regulating his body temperature, and as Alan suspected, is shivering when Deaton opens the door.

Alan opens the cage without a word, taking care not to look much at Peter, but he’s aware that the man is staring at him, probably trying to predict his next move.

Alan doesn’t give any warning before reaching in and grabbing Peter by the hair, dragging him out of the cage, out of the car.

Peter stumbles, off balance, which pulls his hair even more as Alan doesn’t really support him in any other way. He also doesn’t give him any time to recover, before pushing him ahead to the house.

He goes straight to his desk where the will is sitting and tugs Peter’s hair just so, to make him kneel in front of him.

“Pet, since you’re mine, and I have to take care of you and Scott like a good Master, I’m going to need some money to do that. Money, like you have a lot of. I’ve talked to Rick, the Hale family lawyer and he’s going to be coming here tomorrow to pick up your new will. Then, in a few days, I’m going to declare you dead, inherit all your possessions, and use it all, to make sure you and Scott know where you belong. Isn’t that right, Pet?”

Peter looks at him, panicked and Alan loves it, has to adjust himself slightly, which just drags Peter’s eyes to his crotch, which also gives Alan a thrill and suddenly, all he wants to do is fuck Peter. But, it isn’t time for that yet, which means, Scott will have to do.

First though, there is business. “Pet, I know all you want to do is be my stupid little cock slut, but you’re going to have to sign the will first.”

Alan wishes he’d thought of having Scott here to warm his cock or something while he did this, because Peter keeps stroking his fire. The man, shivering with cold, fear and arousal, looks so vulnerable and open, just like Alan wants him. He twitched when Alan called him stupid, and again at the word cock slut, and still, he’s looking up at Alan with an incredulous face, like he can’t believe how far he’d go.

When Peter continues to say nothing and not reach to sign the paper on the desk, Alan reaches out and slaps his face, harsh and he can feel that there is something a little extra, a new strength and he loves that he just slapped Peter with the man’s old Alpha power.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. That is your place, remember, Pet?” he says, stern and cruel.

Peter only gasps as his face swivels to one side and when he looks back up at Alan, it’s with resigned eyes and a bright red handprint on his face.

He has to rise a bit on his knees to sign the will and Alan makes sure he can’t even read it all, just see where to sign and then he rips it away, pushing Peter back.

“Now, you seem to do well in cages, so I’ll leave you in one tonight in the basement. I’m in the mood to fuck someone made for it, so I won’t be seeing you ‘til morning.” Alan declares, before leading the still shivering pet downstairs, where he keeps human sized cages, for when he buys sub whores for a few days. It hasn’t been often, but it has delighted him to see them disappointed to be left alone so long, while he goes to sleep in a comfortable bed, without someone prying into his space. He can just foresee how Peter will be after hours and hours here, alone.

He opens one, on the smaller side, one he uses when there’s some *disciplinary reason* for the caging. It means Peter will have no comfort, and really no space to ignore his reality. It’s perfect. He doesn’t miss how Peter’s whole body is trembling now, or how it increases as he opens the cage, but he just grabs the cock cage roughly, pulling Peter by the cock towards the cage and whispers sweetly, “You thanked me earlier, for locking you up, this is what you wanted.” Before he gives Peter’s back a bit of a push and sees him stumble into the cage. As soon as it shuts, the wards in the house lock it, which reminds Alan that he’ll need to redo wards around whatever house they move to. It’ll be a pain, but at least he’ll have added strength and power from the Alpha gift.

Without further thought of Peter for tonight, he walks upstairs, flicking off the light and smiles as he hears a gasp from behind him, Peter realizing that he’s never before been so in the dark, since his sight is now human-like and the dark is really blinding. Alan wonders, as he walks to the playroom, if Peter is going to be scared all night long.

He takes no care as he fucks brutally into Scott’s ass, slamming him down the cock in his throat, again and again, probably bruising his whole face. He doesn’t address the bitch, not even to degrade him, just fucks, imagining all that Peter must be thinking and feeling right now, and then as he gets ready to cum, his thoughts turn towards planning, and it’s with the thought of a big dog kennel on the grounds of their new house that he cums into Scott.

He doesn’t want to sleep here, so he stumbles out of the playroom, just casting a, “train better, bitch” to Scott behind him, before he slinks into his own bed. This has been quite a long day.

***

He wakes up the next morning, before Rick is scheduled to arrive and goes to unfasten Scott, who has made a puddle of drool by the dildo and then proceeds to fuck his face, loving how the boy just takes it, gag reflex ruined. He doesn’t appear to be very aware of his surroundings, but Alan still notices that he seems to cum as he tastes Alan’s come, little useless cocklet spurting out that very little fluid.

“Desperate bitch, aren’t you happy I let you train all night? Now you could just focus on feeling good and happy, while I used you, couldn’t you?” Alan asks, as he wipes his cock in the bitch’s hair, pushing him to the floor again.

“I’m going to have to take care of something again, and this time, I’m not leaving you with a task. But, you can’t touch anything except the floor, the toy and yourself. You decide whether you rest or something else.”

Alan is curious as what he will see on the recordings he has on this room.

He finishes up quickly with Rick, going as far as to say that Peter is deteriorating, and he wants to spend his last weeks, or days in his own house, somewhere his pack used to live. Could Rick find which of the Hale properties would be ready to move into?

It goes well and Rick leaves him with an address, as well as the number of the housekeeper who has been taking care of it once a month.

Alan smiles as he closes the door on Rick, knowing that all is coming along nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe if you like it. Also, if you have anything you'd like to see, or if you'd like to see someone later on also broken in to be Deaton's pet, like someone coming to look for Scott. 
> 
> also, be adviced that the kink list for this fic will probably continue to grow, and might just include bestiality at some point.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan starts training Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, to further the plot a bit. Might start advancing the timeline a bit in jumps after this.   
Written for kinktober 2018
> 
> 18\. **Fucking Machine** | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia

Peter wakes up violently. He has no idea how much or little sleep he got. His head feels stuffy but slightly better than being a feral Alpha. Then he wasn’t aware of anything most of the time, it was all instinct, but now, he’s had his control stolen away, so it’s hard to rejoice over it.

He’s cold and shivering and he can smell his own fear, even though his senses are duller now. He feels stiff and unslept, but it’s so dark down here, he doesn’t know if it’s been an hour or a day since Alan left him down here. He tried not to think on what Deaton normally used these cages for.

It’s when he’s almost back asleep that the light is switched on and he’s still trying to get used to it when his cage is opened. He feels magic push him closer to the door, closer to Deaton; to his Master.

“Oh Pet. Rick came this morning said he was sorry the last Hale was leaving us soon, but he’d get everything in order. He’s gotten us a Hale property on big land, quite isolated, two states over. I’m betting you, me and the omega can have a lot of fun there.”

Peter isn’t sure it’s going to be fun, for him at least. It felt right yesterday to submit to a Master, to lick his cum, to get a pace to belong; as he couldn’t be an Alpha, having lost the omega. He hadn’t been prepared for how cruel of a Master Deaton was, though. Hadn’t felt this scared since the fire. He shook at the thought; all those dead, him crawling to the tunnels and hiding from the worst of it, after checking everyone for signs of life.

\----

Alan loves this. Not only are Peter’s emotions clear through their bond, but he can also smell them. Knowing how vulnerable Peter’s feeling, he tries to think up something to knock him further off balance.

He’s really looking forward to fucking Peter, but he still wants to prolong the wait for touch. So far he’s mostly touched him to move him and today isn’t going to be much different. He has a fucking machine up in the playroom that’s just been waiting for use.

“Come on, let's get you to your training of the day. I’ll have you formed into the perfect Pet soon, and then you really get to belong.” Alan says, taunting.

He doesn’t pull at Peter this time, just waits until he realizes he should go up the stairs and then points him to open the playroom. There they are both bombarded with the scent of arousal and frustration. Scott has clearly been trying to rest, but he’s also slowly, but steadily fucking his hole with the dildo. He’s slick with sweat and his own lubrication and he smells heavily of it.

Deaton ignores him and pushes Peter to move, harshly, making him stumble and he has to grip the fucking machine as to not fall down on his face.

“Oh, you are hugging it, nice to see you are so ready for your training, Pet.” Alan teases, before going to a shelf to pick out to attachable dildos and fasten them to the machine. He lubes one up, not too much and then he throws the lube to Peter.

“You get 5 minutes to prep your ass before you situate yourself in that machine. I’ll fasten you in and then you are going to stay here until we have to move. I’m using the day to pack up most things and then I’ll instruct some movers to pick it all up or the things I plan to take with us anyway.”

Peter’s hands shake, the lube almost falling from them, but he does as he’s told and quickly gets four fingers in. It’s clear he finds it frustrating and weird to play with his ass as his cock is caged in.

Alan makes quick work of strapping him in, making sure not to touch Peter too much and then he turns on the side behind Peter, slowly so he can make sure the dildo makes it into Peter’s hole. It goes slow, making Peter think it’s going to be gentle, but Alan makes sure to turn up the speed as soon as it’s gone one time in and out. Sounds punch out of Peter with every thrust, but Alan won’t get to enjoy them too much today, so he makes quick work of turning on the front one too, this one making shallow thrusts into Peters mouth, with every tenth one going a bit further, producing a lovely choking sound.

He steps back, towards the lying omega who is still fucking himself seemingly in his sleep. He keeps watching Peter get spit roasted by the fucking machine as he presses his shoe clad foot to the boy’s balls, applying increasing pressure with each moment. Peter looks astounding eyes closed from the onslaught, tears and snot and drool running down his face. His body is moved with each thrust from behind, as the force of the machine is quite great and Alan had picked a pretty big dildo to go on that end.

He stops before the boy wakes, just indulging himself in inflicting some pain, some added soreness to those useless little balls and then he goes to pack up his life. Things are going to be good from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought, comment or kudos are so welcome. An authors bread and butter, which I'll use to make more of this.


	4. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan finds a brand in an old book. Of course, he can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the end. 
> 
> This is written for Day 21 of kinktober 2018 :   
21\. Bukakke | Food play | **Suspension | Branding**

Before they leave Beacon Hills for good, Alan has a stroke of genius. 

Branding the two “wolves” with more than his bite would make them incapable of leaving Alan, and make it impossible for them to ever hide from him. 

He removes the bench that Peter was being fucked on, kept just the basic pipes to suspend him in the air, while keeping the machines on. Peter looks absolutely edible; clearly exhausted, dizzy from the onslaught and an absolute mess. There’s a puddle on the floor below his face and another under his locked cock. 

Peter tries to look to him, he’s clearly trying to scream, or communicate, but it all just jumbles into moans and whines around the dildo in his mouth. Alan does want him to know what’s going on, if only because the one sure fire way Alan knows of making this hotter, is if Peter is shaking with fear as well. 

“I found some of my old rune books while I was packing. There’s an owners branding rune in there, for pack bitches, slaves and highly valued animals. And I mean, you’re like a nice filthy combination of all those three, aren’t you?” Alan coos to Peter, going as far as slowing down the machine just enough for Peter to get to focus more. 

Alan is not disappointed. With his new senses, he can smell just how afraid of that Peter is, but also how ashamed, humiliated and slightly turned on. 

“Oh, is there a little part of my Pet that likes the thought of being branded as mine. I mean, branded like cattle, it really frames your new position, doesn’t it.” 

Alan gropes at his crotch, sighing, then he goes to grab Scott from the floor nearby. He slaps him hard, and that just about wakes him, but Alan doesn’t give him a break to get with it, before he’s shoving his cock down his throat. Peter’s brilliant reactions to the branding, and to Alan’s taunting, has him in a state. If he’s going to be able to do this today, he needs release. 

Peter is staring at him, and then he’s choking, having stopped paying attention to the cock fucking his throat at a steady pace. 

“No more talking. Let’s get to the fun stuff.” 

Without further ado, Alan fishes out a knife, that’s been blessed with his own blood and for some extra fun, has been prepared with a layer of ginger and citrus, and begins carving the rune into the side of Peter’s flank. 

Peter screams, then chokes and gags, and Scott’s mouth is flooded with Alan’s come, and then as Alan just continues, the screaming gets louder, before Peter’s eyes roll back and he faints. 

Alan chuckles and reaches to turn of the front of the machine, dragging the dildo in Peter’s mouth out. He doesn’t do anything about the part fucking into Peter’s ass. He expects Peter to be loose and gaping by the time they get in the car to head to the Hale property. 

He finishes the brand, smiling, proud of his own personal touches in it, crudely ruining the Hale mark by entwining it with the slave brand. Bitch brand. 

He leaves Peter on the machine, and roughly grabs Scott, from where he hasn’t even completely swallowed Alan’s load on the floor. 

“Now it’s your turn, bitch. I think I’m going do this on your balls. You’re going to feel the full of it at first, then just as it becomes too much, it’s going to feel amazing, so good you’ll want to come, but you can’t, without my permission, so you’re going to beg.” 

It’s exactly what happens. Scott flails and sobs, screaming murder as Alan’s knife jumps across his balls, but then when Alan is almost annoyed by the sound, he starts moaning instead. He moans and he begs, but he hasn’t really gotten out much speech since Alan claimed him, so it’s disjointed and Alan has the most fun pretending not to understand what he means. 

He steps on the boy’s balls when he’s done and the boy just moans more, tears in his eyes. Alan leaves the both of them there, overflowing with their connection now that he’s branded them. 

  
Alan has never enjoyed a drive so much. He’s got Scott in the front seat again, panting under his fingers and he’s got Peter gagged and plugged in the back seat, in the cage. He’s thrown a blanket over the cage, to make it darker and to make it seem like he’s ignoring Peter entirely, and it all feels too perfect. 

He knows Peter’s on edge, both of pleasure and fear and he feels so energized by it. By the power he holds over both of them. 

He feels their emotions thrum through him, and he can barely contain himself to the car. He can’t wait to actually align himself with the Hale wards around the property they’re going to, because it’s just going to charge him even more.

Alan can feel just how hopeless Peter feels now and he keeps up a steady commentary of how he’s going to humiliate Peter on his own family’s land. 

“How do you think the magic of the land will respond to a failed Hale, do you think it will deem you undeserving of the blessing of the land? Do you think it’s going to help me, or help you?” 

Finally, Alan feels them cross the border and he exits the car and then he drags Peter out, chuckling sadistically when Peter’s knees rip on the cage floor as he’s yanked out by the hair. He roughly removes the gag, before flinging Peter a bit away from himself. 

“Get on your knees and tell me just what has happened in the last few days,” Alan commands. 

Peter blinks furiously at the sunlight, and out of balance, it almost seems like he falls to his knees. He winces as he does, but then looks up at Alan, his whole face broadcasting how broken he is. 

“You’ve claimed my omega, claimed me, claimed my cock, caged my cock, caged me, you’ve taken my worldly possessions and you’ve branded me as your property. You’ve got me completely, and your word is now law to me. Please just let me be good for you Master, I can’t deal with this any longer. Please, please, just touch me. Please fuck me.” 

Alan grins. This is it. He’s won. He feels the last of the Hale magic encircle him and bow to him and he reaches out with his own and chokes it, drawing it all to him. 

He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock and then he considers Peter for a second, and smirks at the hope in his eyes. Peter’s words had hinted at him having been completely conditioned to want to please Alan, but now, seeing how Peter aches to get a taste of Alan’s cock, to get something, to get his touch, no matter how it is, it confirms it. 

Alan circles Peter, and then kicks his back, tipping him over so his face is in the ground, leaves covering the muddy earth. “Keep your face in there, Pet, and I’ll fuck you.”

Without further care, Alan rips out the plug and thrusts in himself. 

It feels like a new high. He feels all the wards he needs for the property snap in place, without a thought and he groans, thrusting even harder into Peter. He’s even more powerful than he’d dared hope. 

No one will stop him, ever again. Stupid werewolves will never complicate his life, never once. No more meddling from the shadows. He can do whatever the hell he wants. 

With that thought, he erupts into Peter, feeling the last of the “pack” bond snap in place. With it, he manipulates Peter’s already frail emotions and amps up his relief of the touch and fuck. 

“Thank you, Master, I’m the most lucky, to have you fuck me so well,” he croaks out, but it comes out unintelligible, as his face is still thrust down into the leaves. When Alan kicks his brand, making him roll onto his side, grabbing at the brand in pain, he laughs cruelly at the sight of Peter, dirty and debauched, leaves and mud in his mouth. 

“Now Pet, you’re too dirty to get back into my car. Come stand here,” Alan says, and grabs a long chain from the trunk. He wraps it around Peter’s wrists and then ties it to the car. “This will makes sure you follow,” Alan says, before getting back into the car. 

He wasn’t really worried about Peter getting home, but this would just emphasize his placement. Well below Alan, and even below the mindless omega in the front seat, who was still crying, as he had never been told to stop squeezing his recently branded balls. 

This was the life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I make no actual promises of this being the end, but it feels like the right place, right?

**Author's Note:**

> There might, hopefully be more of this. I have no clue when. If you enjoyed it, please comment, kudos, bookmark, show you were here. 
> 
> nessa


End file.
